If Destiny Has Her Way
by sirix
Summary: (here goes nothing) On mission to become a Judge and complete on step in his destiny, John Montgomery will have to protect Tsukune with the help of only two people he can fully trust with his life, The Headmaster and Kurumu... rated Teen for now might change later if i feel it needs it


If Destiny Has Her Way

_**quick note, this is based on only the anime, sadly I have never read any of the manga so yea, that is my platform and inspiration for this story. **_

(John's POV)

(around the same time as Tsukune is getting to Yokia)

I am sitting in briefing room again, waiting for the Senior officer to give him me my last entrance test to the Monster Academy of Justice. Those that graduate from here become Judges, very much like human police and judges but only wrapped up in one person so that any break in the law is quickly dealt with. I look over the room again looking for hints about my impending test. It's a simple room with little more than the table I'm sitting at and the chair on the other side of the table and the dark paint on the walls making the room seem darker than it really is. I check the time and look over the table again. One pen sits alone on the table. Just as I begin to wonder at why only a pen and no paper as well for a test, the senior officer walks in. I quickly stand from the chair and address him with a nod and a curt "Sir," but this isn't the Sargent Henderson who usually overlooks the testing.

"Ah, John Montgomery I've heard much about you, I am Lieutenant Wilson." He offers his hand which I quickly take and shake with a firm grip. "John...John... loosen your grip, it feels like my hand is about to break."

I quickly let go and mumble, "Sorry sir, still not sure of my strength."

"No, no take it as a compliment, hurting a troll is not small feat," Lt. Wilson says with only a hint of awe in his voice. "anyway I bet you're wondering why I'm here and not the Sargent." I nod in affirmation. "Well, it's a very well-kept secret that the last test into the Academy is actually a mission we would usually give to fresh of the Academy Judges. We set aside these missions for people like you to prove your worth and ability. You'll have a case manager of course to help you along the way and to report to in the short-term. Do you get what I'm saying here John."

"Clearly sir. You are assigning me a low priority mission as my last test into the Academy."

"Very good, but before I give you the mission details before you took your first test with the 30 or 40 other hopefuls, now cut down to two if I may add, you we're promised the answer to one question. Well, the time as come for you to ask."

"OK then sir. I've studied up on Destiny and it always says has she to replace it for pronoun. At first I just put it to what we as a people always do, that being making every unknown thing a "she" but I came across a few sections recently saying 'she can tell anyone their current destiny' or something close to that. So I guess my question is who or what is Destiny?" I says with a slightly confused look on my face

"Aaahhhh, a very good question. In short both," Lt. Wilson says shortly, "Destiny the who, is said to have helped created life with her bothers Time and Matter. Time creating the, well, time for us to live in and determining our lifespans, Matter creating the physical form of everything, and Destiny giving our lives purpose and direction. These three together create the Human's God. Time and Matter have both fallen into a deep slumber until they are needed to create the next life cycle, but Destiny is still around, since she is needed to create everyone's destinies, she comes around Headquarters sometimes to give missions or mission details on current on future...interests of ours. Now Destiny the who created Destiny the what, but that is a story for a another time, maybe after you come back after your mission. Can you wait that long."

"I guess I have to," I say with barely hid sadness and irritation at have 20 more questions come to me. "Now can I hear the mission details sir."

"Of course, here take this." the Lt. throws a file on the table. Opening the folder, I find maps of buildings most likely being of a school or office building of some kind, others being dorms or apartments. Digging in farther I find a picture of a boy, late teens smaller than average build and plain-looking face (to a guy anyway). "As you look this over, I'll be giving you the overview. First off this isn't a search and kill mission so don't get your hopes up, it's an undercover protection detail on someone Destiny has said will be very influential in future Monster-Human relations. One piece of gear your going to need is this." He pulls out a medallion that has many letters and characters on 3 circles, and what looks like a sliding ring on it for selecting one character on any giving circle. "This is a language circle. With this you can speak and understand any language on Earth. Its simple really, put it on spin on the rings and push the center piece and," as he gives the instructions he does them, selecting a random character that looks Russian in origin, (in Russian) "others hear this but I still hear it in English" Lt. Wilson says looking triumphant

"Um, what did you say sir. My Russian isn't very good yet." I say looking up from the mission folder slightly confused

The Lt. takes off the circle and repeats "Others hear the selected language but it still sounds English to me since that is my native tongue."

Oh, that's really cool. Is this standard issue for the Judges?" I ask as I write just a quick reminder on how to use the circle in the mission file.

"Yea," says Lt. Wilson, "they are, easier than having to learn all the languages yourself, that's for damn sure."

"OK, well where am I going I'm going need this anyway, Lt."

"Yokia Academy in Japan, your protection detail is on a human boy going there staring this year. A young mister Tsukune Anono I believe."

"Isn't that dangerous for him, I mean most creatures have a tendency to just eat humans rather than live with them?" I ask, concern in my voice.

"Exactly why your going, your job is to keep him as safe as anyone can be at Yokia, which isn't all the safe to start but that can't really be helped." Lt. Wilson says shaking his head slightly.

Pulling everything together and putting the mission file back together I look at Lt. Wilson and ask, "Is that all Lieutenant or is there other details I should know?"

"Only one more, there is an optional 'hidden,' for lack of a better term, objective you can complete but that is for you to stumble upon without you knowing you're doing it, not complete at all, or figure out shortly after completing the objective." says Lt. Wilson with a point of finality about it.

"OK, thank you sir, when do I leave for Japan?" I ask standing up.

"Asap, go back your bags kid" Lt. Wilson says offering his hand again as he moves towards the door.

Again I take his hand and shake it, this time my hand loosened significantly.

"You learn fast Mr. Montgomery, succeed and you'll make a fine Judge, maybe even make it to the Monster Council someday." he says as we walk out of the room, me on my way to pack

_**Author notes**_

well there it is, first chapter to my first story. I will post as I make chapters. No every few weeks I'll put up a chapter I've had done for weeks crap others do, nope not for me. Anyway, review only if you have something constructive to say, what you like or didn't like and what I can improve. I plan on adding some form of government to this world, *cough* monster council *cough*, which will be explained with much, much more in later chapters, adding to the original story. This will have romance in it, since that's what the anime is almost all about, but I am sorta thinking about slowly tearing away the harem with other love interests coming in and falling for all, but Moka which will of course have Tsukune all to herself, but that is only a thought at this point. Kurumu however will be John's love interest and I'm NOT changing that. Some of the story will also be from her point of view, most likely next chapter with John's coming to school and (sigh) I hate to do this put I got the idea from there, throwing in a small amount of Twilight stuff in there, but it will make sense why I did this when I throw it in.

Also cookies to whom can guess the monster that John is and/or whom figures out the hidden objective first.


End file.
